Breakaway
by Hannah Salmalin
Summary: A small songfic about Daine.


_**Break Away**_

**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down**

**I'd just stare out my window**

Daine stared out the window and sighed. Children were running around in this glorious rain and here she sat, trying to see if she had the Gift.

"Daine!" her Ma's voice brought her attention inside.

"Ma, can I please go outside?"

"It's raining."

"I know. But they're children out there. Maybe they'll let me play."

Sarra sighed. For the past 10 years the children in Snowsdale had shunned her daughter.

"I guess so, but Daine, be careful." She hated how her child often came home in tears.

**  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray**

Daine hugged her mother and grabbed her coat. She raced outside. But once again, as she neared the children, they stared and moved away. Daine's lip's trembled.

She didn't want much. She just wanted a place where she belonged and was happy. Okay, maybe she _did_ want lots. She wanted friends. She wanted magic. She wanted to heal. She wanted to find true love. **  
  
Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me**

**Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away**

**  
**She felt a rage in her. "What's wrong with me?!" she yelled at the children. They stared at her and laughed and ran away. She fell to her knees and a few little animals crawled around her

'Don't cry.' They soothed

"I just want friends." She cried

'We're your friends.' A squirrel named Bites said and he snuggled against her tear stained cheek.

"Thank-you Bites." She whispered, but continued to let her tears run down her face and chin.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love.  
I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
**

Daine stared back at the mountains and wiped her tears.

"Bye-bye Ma." She whispered. She would go far away. She would leave Snowsdale and never return.

She felt familiar tears run down her face. She was completely alone in this world but for a mare. Even Bites had been killed!

**  
Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
**

Tortall. Tortall seemed like a good choice. Daine never wanted to experience the cold she had in Snowsdale. She turned away from those mountains forever.

**Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane  
Far away  
And break away  
**

In Tortall she would never see the people who had hurt her so. In Tortall, she was far away. She had even been thinking of changing her name, but what would her Ma say? She knew her Ma would say to be proud of what she was. But Daine was far from proud. She hated herself. She hated her craziness, her life. But, she never considered suicide. Who would look after Cloud? She knew the man up the road who made dumplings wouldn't.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.  
**

"Steady now. Stay calm. Now gently flap them and, well, let your instinct take over." The voice was so loud in this bird form. It was Numair's. She obeyed. She closed her eyes and let her body rule over itself. Suddenly she heard his laughter and opened her eyes. She almost panicked when she saw Numair on the ground, his smile a mile wide. Then she remembered that she was flying. She flapped her wings, thinking about it, clumsily but then got the hang of it.

Within ten minutes she was flapping around, happy as a lark. She looked back on the ground but didn't see Numair. NOW, she began to panic. She looked around and saw a black hawk, flapping near her. He was laughing as best a hawk could.

'You should have seen your face.' He screeched with laughter.

'NUMAIR Salmalín! I'm gonna kill you!' she shrieked in the same language. She took after him.

**Make a wish, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.**

She lay on the grassy rise near the walls of Pirate's Swoop. It was sunset and the approaching summer breeze played with her clothes. She heard footsteps approaching her.

"Mind if I join you?" Came Numair's voice

She shrugged. She was tired and annoyed at the world, but even though she was mad at him, his mid-range voice still relaxed her. It was her time of the month and it toyed with her emotions. He lay down beside her.

"Daine, I'm sorry if I pushed too hard this afternoon. It's just, all these omens of the war are annoying me and," She wished she could shut him up by pressing her lips against his. For the past few months she had been feeling very attracted to him. It was slightly embarrassing when he walked into her room around midnight, wearing naught but breeches; her eyes would gaze at his hard muscled chest.

He stopped speaking.

"That's fine." She said. She closed her eyes and yawned.

"Tired magelet?" Daine's heart leapt. He hadn't called her that for months. She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her so she could use his arm and chest as a pillow. They were so warm and strong.

They lay like that for a long while and then Numair nudged her.

"Look, the first star."

"So?"

"Don't you know the rhyme?" he asked incredulously.

"What rhyme?"

He leaned in so his lips almost touched her ear. She could feel his warm, spice-smelling breath caressing the side of her face

"Starlight,

Star bright,

First star, I see tonight.

I wish I may,

I wish I might,

Have this wish,

I wish tonight."

"Isn't that kind of a child's rhyme?"

"Who said older people can't dream? Go on, make a wish."

Daine sighed and closed her eyes thinking '_I wish that someone would love me. I wish I could break away and be free. I wish I could belong.'_ She opened her eyes and smiled. It _was _fun doing some little things.

Numair's eyes opened. "What did you wish for?"

"Secret." She smiled.

**  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
I won't forget all the ones that I love.**

**I GOTTA take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
**

His lips went down on hers passionately. Daine was completely breathless, from the feelings racing through her body and feeling completely exhausted. He pulled away but Daine pulled him back. His lips were warm and sweet. They tore at hers, making her tremble. Perin was a good kisser. Numair was brilliant. His hands settled on places that were intimate, yet, still didn't make her feel as if he was being inappropriate.

They pulled away, gasping. Daine rested on his chest and listened to his thundering heart, beating in his ribcage. He had never done this to her. He had just looked at her and swept her into his arms, not caring that she was soaking wet and covered in blood and spidren webs.

**  
Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep movin on movin on  
Fly away  
Break away  
  
I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I GOTTA Take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
**

She felt the wind rustling through her feathers. She called out in bird screech to Numair "Love you"

"Love you too." His hawk form screeched back.

If she had a mouth she would have grinned. She realised something as she landed on their porch. She felt Numair's hands on her waist from behind and smiled.

"Daine, will you marry me?" he whispered.

Daine thought about it.

**I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away  
Breakaway  
Break away**

"Yes." She whispered.

"What?"

"Yes!" she cried and threw her arms around his neck. This was where she belonged. In Tortall, In Corus, with her family. In Numair's arms.

* * *

_**Hmmm. I wonder where all this came from. It's a little repetitive but don't hold it aginst me.**_

_**In case you didn't realise, I changed the part where Daine and Numair kiss for the first time. Just the teeniest little bit.**_

_**I don't know what I was doing with this. It confuses ME and I'm the writer! But it may not confuse you.**_

_**I want you all to know I am updating:**_

_**Confrontations**_

_**Wild goose chase**_

_**A special time for Daine and Numair**_

_**Forever **_

_**After Dawn is kinda stuck at the moment. Feel free to offer suggestions. **_

**_Review. Please (makes pouty face)_**


End file.
